superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Circus of Horrors
Story In Metropolis, the circus is in town, and the crowd marvels at the feats performed on the high wire. Zan, Jayna and Gleek are among the people in the crowd, watching and enjoying the show. While on the circus floor, the Circus Ringmaster is being threatened by a woman in the form of a tiger. She tells him that if he does what he's told he won't be harmed. The ringmaster and the circus clown walk over to a cannon and blast a ray out at the crowd. It puts them into a trance, and just then, the Wonder Twins use their powers to stop them. Jayna takes the form of an Elephant, while Zan transforms into water. She she then inhales her trunk, drawing Zan in his watery form into her trunk. He then blasts the water at the ringmaster and the clown, which knocks them across the ring. Jayna then picks them up with her trunk. The ringmaster tells her that they aren't the one's they're after. Just then, the woman in tiger form reveals herself, along with a polar bear, and an elephant. She then tells them that the animals are in control of this circus. The elephant then slams his head into Jayna's head and the two large beasts erupt into battle. Zan then turns into an ice blanket, but he accidentally covers the wrong elephant, it ended up being Jayna. The tiger fires her hypnotic ray at the Wonder Twins, placing them under her control. Gleek is then captured by the polar bear and thrown into a cage. The tiger tells her henchmen that the humans have ruled over animals far too long, and it's time for a change. She then tells the hypnotized Wonder Twins to bring her the Super Friends. At the Hall of Justice, Superman tells Batman and Robin over the view screen, that the Justice League Satellite picked up a forest fire in the High Sierra. Batman tells them they'll take care of it, and they head there in the Batjet. The Wonder Twins then arrive and confront Superman and Wonder Woman and tell them they should come to the circus. Superman and Wonder Woman are suspicious since they are acting odd, as if they were hypnotized, which of course they were, but the Man of Steel and the Amazon were not aware of that just yet. They then follow the twins to the circus. Upon there arrival, everything seems normal, but just then, the tiger tells her "That's what you think!" The animals then attempt to blast their hypnotic ray at Superman and Wonder Woman, they then duck after Superman yells: "It's a trap!!" Wonder Woman lassos the polar bear, who was operating the ray, with her magic lasso, this causes him to redirect his target toward the High wire walker, it causes him to go into a trance, and Wonder Woman knows if he just stands still he's going to fall. But before she can save him she is grabbed by the evil elephant's trunk. But Superman flies over and catches him anyway. He then flies over to stop the elephant from trampling Wonder Woman. Superman and the elephant do battle, and Superman lifts the elephant over his head, and tosses him into the ray machine, flattening it, and knocking out the polar bear in the process. But just then, the tiger uses her Animal ray on the two superheroes and turns them into animals. Superman is turned into a lion, while Wonder Woman is turned into a Zebra. Gleek then uses his elastic tail to make the twins touch each other, and their Exxor powers causes them to snap out of it. They then activate their powers again and Zan turns into snowballs and Jayna into a beaver. Gleek picks up the snow balls and tosses them at Jayna who uses her beaver tail to hit them like a batter playing baseball. She hits them in the direction of the Evil Animals. But the tiger tells the hypnotized Superman and Wonder Woman, in their animal forms, to destroy them. Jayna realizes that if bullets firing from a gun can't hurt Superman then how could mere snow balls harm him? Superman then uses his heat vision to melt Zan into ordinary water. The hot water burns Jayna, and they then turn back into their normal form. Just then the "Zebra" Wonder Woman swoops down and grabs the twins, and tosses them into a safety net. Gleek then jumps up on top of the tiger's head, and grabs the animal ray and turns Superman and Wonder Woman back to normal. Superman then puts her and the polar bear inside an animal cage. Just then, the elephant attacks, but Wonder Woman tells Superman "This one's mine, Superman!" She then lassos his two front feet together. Later, outside the circus tent, the ringmaster thanks the Super Friends for saving them from the Evil Animals. Then Jayna says: "Speaking of Animals, where's Gleek?" Just then the turn around and see him, playing with the animal ray, he then blasts it at himself, and he is turned into a hybrid of different animals, a elephant, lion and zebra. Continuity Coming Soon! Cast Coming Soon! Episode Title Coming Soon! Notes *JLA Role call: Superman, Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Zan, Jayna and Gleek. *Although Robin appears, he has no dialogue, and Batman's appearance is just a cameo. Episodes Airing on the Same Date The Man in the Moon --------- Circus of Horrors --------- Around the World in 80 Riddles External links Coming Soon! Category:Episodes Category:Shorts